


Bulges

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Cock Worship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Matchmaker Pepper Potts, Penis Size, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: “It's just so... majestic.”Pepper sighed, a major headache already throbbing in her temples. “Nothing about a dick is majestic, Tony.”





	Bulges

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tony thirsting after Steve's dick gives me life.
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 06: Bulges

“It's just so... majestic.”

Pepper sighed, a major headache already throbbing in her temples. “Nothing about a dick is majestic, Tony.”

“See, you say that,” Tony scoffed. “But you've never seen Steve's.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Neither have you.”

Tony groaned dramatically, dropping face first onto the table without spilling a single drop of the coffee in his hand. Pepper still didn't understand how he did it. “I know! It's killing me Pep, it's just... _there,_ all the time!”

Pepper sighed. “Look, I know all about your... tenacity when it comes to thirsting after people, but maybe this time –“

“You're not taking this seriously, Pepper,” Tony cut her off, his eyes wide with distress as he looked at her. “I can't stop thinking about it. He wore grey sweatpants yesterday and I almost creamed my pants.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Classy as always, Tony.”

“I could see the whole shape,” Tony sighed dreamily. “It's curved to the right a bit, you know that? Really thick too, god, I wanna sit on it –“

“Okay, that's more than I need to know,” Pepper said quickly, holding up a hand. “Listen, if you want to see his dick so badly maybe try getting to know the rest of him first, hm?”

Tony groaned. “That's the whole problem, Pep, are you even listening?” When she only glared at him he threw his hands up in exasperation. “He hates me! I don't think we've ever managed to say five words to each other that didn't end in a fight.”

“So start over.”

“How?” Tony whined. “I'm not good with apologies, you know that, Pep.”

“Do I ever,” she mumbled before she heaved a great sigh. “Well, the way I see it you have two options. Either you put in the work to make him like you or you can kiss his dick goodbye.” Tony got such a longing look in his eyes that Pepper winced. “Not literally!”

“And what a shame that is,” Tony sighed, staring forlornly into the distance as he stirred his coffee. Pepper put her head in her hands, counting to ten before she stood up, signaling the waiter.

“Don't worry about it too much. He probably likes you more than he lets on.” She gave him a quick smile as she grabbed her bag and walked off, waving at Tony over her shoulder. “I'll get back to work now. Thanks for lunch!”

“You're eating me out of my house and home!” He called after her and she chuckled. Honestly there were worse things than listening to Tony lamenting about a crush. At least now she had definite proof that he was getting over her.

But if there was one thing she knew it was that Tony would never get off his ass and actually do something about this without a little push.

Pepper donned a pair of sunglasses and pulled out her phone as she walked to the car where Happy was already waiting by the door. She grinned when her call got picked up on the first ring.

“Ms Potts?”

“Natasha,” she greeted as she got into the car. “Are you free for lunch tomorrow? There's something we need to discuss.”

Tony would be the first to admit that he was a horndog. The amount of time he spent thinking about sex was immense and he enjoyed the fantasy almost as much as the real thing. But he could always dial it back when he had to. He wasn't completely depraved.

So he was a bit stunned when his brain short-circuited immediately upon entering the kitchen and he walked straight into the refrigerator door.

“Tony?” Steve asked as he straightened from his crouch, his brow creased in concern. “Are you okay?”

“What –“ Tony wheezed, holding his pounding head and still unable to tear his eyes away. “What are you _wearing?”_

Steve looked down at himself and those fucking – god, could those even be called jeans? They were practically _painted_ on.

“Natasha picked them out for me,” Steve said, a bit hesitantly. “They were supposed to... She said people wear these now?”

He looked at Tony for confirmation but Tony's brain had done a full stop as Steve turned towards him and he got a good look at the – Christ, the _bulge,_ oh my god, he'd known Steve was big but that was just fucking ridiculous –

“Tony?”

Tony's head snapped up and he quickly plastered a smirk onto his face. “Yeah! No, people do wear those. It's all good!” For everything but Tony's sanity.

Steve frowned. “Are you pulling my leg?”

“No!” Tony said immediately, too quickly because Steve's frown only deepened.

“If you and Natasha are –“

“No, sorry,” Tony cut him off, finally pulling himself back to his feet and wincing when his head throbbed in protest. “They're perfectly normal pants, Steve. Just... kinda tight?”

Steve flushed and fidgeted with the waistband and yeah, okay, Tony wanted to scoop his own brain out with a spoon because he wanted that to be _his_ hands so he could –

“I know,” Steve said dejectedly. “They are, aren't they? I told Natasha but she said that's just how people wear them now.”

“Some people, yeah,” Tony said and Steve winced, looking immensely uncomfortable. “They look good on you though.”

Steve looked up at him dubiously like he was expecting a punchline somewhere. “They do?”

“Very,” Tony said and whoops, voice almost cracked there. He cleared his throat. “Don't worry about it.” He moved over to get a smoothie from the fridge and downed half of it in one go. Insert thirsty joke here. “So Nat took you shopping?”

Steve sighed, crossing his arms and generally looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Which, to be fair, was his standard expression around Tony. “She said I needed a new wardrobe.”

Tony hummed. “Well, those old man pants sure weren't doing you any favors.”

He could practically feel the way Steve's walls slammed up, his shoulders tensing and back straight. “I happen to like those pants, Stark.”

“Not saying you shouldn't,” Tony said placatingly. “Just that they're not really... fashionable today.”

“And it's all about style these days, isn't it?” Steve asked sharply, hands clenching into fists as he turned to leave. “I'm going to the park. Don't wait up for me.”

Tony looked after him, the same sour feeling in his gut that he always had after conversations with Steve. And a healthy dose of self-loathing because even though Steve had been pissed Tony couldn't keep himself from staring at his ass as he walked away.

So yeah, he was aware that this thing with Steve was getting kind of ridiculous.

It wasn't even _all_ of Steve. Just most of Steve. Like ninety percent of Steve that Tony had fantasized about at some point. Even the fucking curve of his ear and when the hell had Tony turned into an old maiden who swooned over the flash of an ankle? It was bizarre.

Sure, Steve looked like a Greek god reincarnate but so did Thor and a bunch of the people Tony met at galas. It wasn't like Steve was the first blonde beefcake Tony had ever stumbled across. And yet Tony caught himself staring longingly at no one's crotch but Steve's like he was dying of thirst and Steve's dick was a tall glass of water. Emphasis on tall.

He was pretty sure the rest of the team had noticed even though they were too polite – or more likely didn't give enough of a shit – to say anything. Natasha especially had started glaring at him with increasing force and Tony would be lying if he said he didn't sleep with an Ironman gauntlet under his bed because of that.

So yeah, it was safe to say that Steve's dick was ruining his life.

It was just... so perfect. The shape, the length, the girth, everything about it. And he hadn't even _seen_ the damn thing, only done the mental math based on what he could see through Steve's clothes. Which was a lot.

Because Steve didn't wear old man pants anymore. Suddenly it was all tight jeans, shorts and sweatpants that really should be illegal for what they did to his ass. Just last week Tony had walked into the gym where Steve was doing yoga with Bruce – in actual _yoga pants_ – and walked right back out to repeatedly bang his head against a wall. His right hand had seen more action in the last week than it had in over a year.

And now he was sitting on the couch, surrounded by the rest of the team and slowly going insane because Steve was wearing those same damn gray sweatpants that had started this whole thing. Someone was clearly punishing Tony.

“Aren't they supposed to be in 1858? Dynamite didn't even exist back then.”

Tony hadn't looked at the screen in about twenty minutes – mostly stared at the wall next to it in an effort to keep his eyes away from the clear outline of Steve's cock against his thigh – but he knew the movie by heart anyway. “It goes boom, Cap. It's cool. Nobody cares.”

Steve huffed in annoyance. “It's lazy scriptwriting.”

“He painted the entire room red with blood and _that's_ what makes it unrealistic?” Clint asked incredulously, throwing a piece of popcorn at Steve. The bastard caught it of course.

“It's almost over anyway,” Tony said. “Now shut up, I love this scene.”

Steve sighed and shifted in his seat which of course drew Tony's eyes right back to –

_Holy shit!_

Tony looked away quickly but his brain was buzzing with static at the image burned into his retinas of Steve's hand discreetly adjusting his huge cock in his pants. His huge, _hard_ cock.

How? Since when? Tony desperately needed data.

He was so focused on not letting himself stare at Steve that he barely noticed the movie ending until Clint got up, stretching his back with a sigh.

“I'm gonna crash. Later, losers.”

There was a general mumble of agreement as they all left, Bruce taking a moment to grab the empty popcorn bowl and put it in the sink. Tony would've loved to bolt but unfortunately Steve was still there and Tony would rather die than get up and have to explain why he had a raging boner in his pants just from seeing the outline of Steve's dick for two seconds.

So instead he stayed rooted to the spot, taking his phone out so he had something to occupy himself with while Steve fiddled with the remote to turn off the TV. Oh yeah, Candycrush, so much more interesting than Cap's giant dick, mhm, no problem here at all –

Finally Steve got up off his armchair and walked towards the door – only to come to a stop right in front of Tony and clear his throat.

“Are you going to take responsibility?”

Tony looked up, his eyes only catching on Steve's bulge for a second – oh fuck, he could see the definition of Steve's cock head, hnggn – before he moved up to his face. Steve looked less than impressed.

“What?” Tony asked dumbly and almost choked on air when Steve reached down and grabbed himself through those damned pants without warning, the shape of it so clear through the gray fabric –

Tony ripped his eyes away, probably looking like a deer in the headlight. “Uhm...”

“You've been staring at me,” Steve said, far too calmly for their current situation, why the fuck was he so calm? “Are you gonna follow through or what?”

Well. Tony had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With one fluid motion he was on his knees, his mouth hovering over Steve's crotch, and he had to suppress a smirk when he heard Steve's breathing hitch above him. Goddamn, it was even more impressive up close, his mouth was watering already.

Unable to resist he leaned forward to lick a stripe over the fabric, tracing around the head with his tongue. It was worth it just for the sound Steve made, the way his hand tangled in Tony's hair. Tony opened his mouth wide, taking in as much as he could and wetting the fabric as he moaned around it.

The grip in his hair tightened as Steve pulled him away and Tony looked up to see him flushed already, one hand pushing at his waistband –

“Wait!” Tony said quickly, reaching up to bat Steve's hand away. “Let me.”

Steve gave him a quizzical look but obediently kept his hand at his side. When Tony looked back down he had to take another second to just stare because _damn_. He traced Steve's cock reverently through the fabric and groaned when the grey by Steve's cock head turned dark with precome.

“Fuck, that's so hot...”

Steve reached up again and this time Tony didn't stop him when he went to push his pants down and –

“Wow,” Tony said, reaching up to stroke Steve's cock with something like awe. “Your dick's like – upsettingly pretty, what the fuck?”

Steve snorted and twisted his hands into Tony's hair, twitching when Tony tightened his grip.

“No, I'm serious! I mean, I knew it would be because, hello, that bulge, those pants don't hide anything and _why_ are you even wearing those –“

“Do you ever stop talking?” Steve asked but it sounded breathless enough to be a turn on so Tony let it slide, leaning closer to mouth at the base of Steve's cock. He could feel Steve's thighs jerk at the feeling.

“You were saying?” Tony mumbled smugly and before Steve could reply he moved up so he could properly take him into his mouth.

“Shit,” Steve gritted out and Tony started bobbing his head, sucking him down further and further with each pass. He was probably not going to be able to take all of him but by god was he going to try.

Tony gripped Steve around the base, moving his hand in tandem with his mouth and moaning when it made Steve's hips stutter forward into the tight heat.

“Sorry,” Steve gasped but Tony made an encouraging sound, grabbing Steve's hip and pulling him in to get him going. When Steve didn't react he looked up in annoyance, surprised when he found Steve already looking back at him, eyes wide with disbelief. Tony raised an eyebrow and Steve seemed to snap out of it, clearing his throat and grabbing Tony's hair again.

“You sure?” Steve asked and Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, trying to nod around Steve's cock instead.

The first thrust was tentative but when he realized that Tony could take it Steve quickly went deeper, guiding Tony with a sure grip that made his scalp tingle pleasantly. Steve kept looking at him with something like awe as if he couldn't believe that Tony would let him do this, like it was unthinkable that Tony could actually want this –

But _boy_ did he want it. Tony was hard enough to pound nails but he left it be, moving his hand to Steve's ass instead. He felt up the muscles there as they tensed and released when Steve finally got into a rhythm, squeezing experimentally. Steve seemed to like it judging by the noises he made, so Tony gladly kept his hand there because _damn,_ what an ass.

It didn't take long for Steve's thrusts to falter, speeding up as he got rougher, and Tony doubled his efforts, sucking Steve down like he wanted to keep him there, licking up and down the underside in a swirling pattern that made Steve grunt out those tiny, breathless noises –

“Tony!” Steve moaned and his hands tightened suddenly, pulling Tony down on his cock until his lips touched the hand still wrapped around the base. Tony could feel his own cock throb when Steve pulsed in his mouth, coming down his throat, and Tony swallowed it all, wishing he could see Steve's cock as he came, god, it must've been beautiful –

Steve pulled out only seconds after he finished, dropping to his knees, and Tony barely had time to catch his breath before Steve's hand was down his pants, gripping him like a vice.

“Oh my god!” Tony moaned and grabbed onto Steve's shoulders for dear life when Steve started jacking him off ruthlessly, hard and fast from the get go and fuck, Tony was already so sensitive –

It only took a couple minutes before Tony was spilling into his pants, the fabric sticking to him when Steve pulled his hand out, wiping it on Tony's thigh. Tony couldn't even muster up the energy to be mad about that, still drifting in the afterglow.

“So,” Steve said nonchalantly. “Was it just the pants?”

Tony opened his eyes with enormous effort, staring at Steve who had a strangely defiant look in his eyes. “What?”

“The whole –“ Steve waved a hand to encompass both of them. “You know. Was it just because you liked the pants?”

“What?” Tony asked again before his head cleared enough to process the question. “Oh. The – yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Well, the pants are pretty nice.”

“I guess they are,” Steve said and Tony got the distinct feeling that he'd given the wrong answer. “I'll go clean up –“

“Also your dick,” Tony blurted. “You know, in those pants. That's what really... yeah. That's what got me.” Smooth, Stark. Real smooth.

Steve stared at him blankly and Tony felt a bead of sweat run down his neck as he grinned nervously.

“And I mean, your body is just – in general, like, really nice. So yeah, sorry about the staring. I'll try to tone it down.”

Still no reaction. Tony felt about ready to kick himself in the face when Steve finally blinked, averting his eyes as he gathered up his clothes. Tony hurried to do the same and was about to leave the room and grab a drink or five to get over the embarrassment when Steve cleared his throat.

“You, uh. Don't have to. Tone it down, I mean.”

Tony gave him an incredulous look but Steve was already walking away, back straight and self-assured as always, but Tony could see that the back of his neck was bright red. Interesting.

Tony grinned to himself as he took the elevator to the penthouse. Maybe Steve wasn't as averse to this as he'd initially thought, despite the constant fighting.

He'd always loved a challenge.

Pepper groaned. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Natasha sighed, stirring her coffee. “It was bad enough to watch Tony fall all over himself trying to be sneaky but now he's just unbearably obvious. At least Steve is a little more subtle about it.”

“But he's in on it too?”

Natasha snorted. “His eyes are practically glued to Tony's ass. I swear, I'm this close to locking them in a closet together.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “But I thought they already –“

“Oh they did. Now they're stuck doing the whole 'he loves me, he loves me not' thing.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “It's like Coulson and Clint all over again.”

“Men,” Pepper said with feeling and Natasha chuckled, raising her cup for a toast.

“Men.”


End file.
